


Heart-Eyes

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV Stiles, Pining Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>viola-hastings asked,"22 (I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice). it would also be cool if derek said it to stiles and stiles was embarrassed and thought he was mad at him but really it's derek finally getting the balls to say he looks at stiles the same way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles looks at Derek sitting across the dining table. It still feels a little weird sometimes to have the guy here, but mostly it feels normal. Right.

His dad had started inviting Derek over after the whole thing with Kate and the deadpool. They’d bonded over looking for Derek’s psycho ex. And they’ve continued bonding. So much so, that Derek is going back to school next year so he can become a deputy.

‘Well, dinner break’s over,’ the Sheriff says, sliding back his chair. ‘I’m sure you two can manage the clean-up.’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Sure, dad. Go protect our town,’ Stiles says with a smirk. His dad ruffles his hair. He tries to bat away the arm, but the damage is already done. ‘Nothing but turkey for you this week!’ he yells at the closing front door.

They clean up in silence. Well, Derek is silent. Stiles talks about all the things he’s going to this summer before heading back to college. Derek washes the plates, and Stiles dries them while telling Derek about the trips to the beach he has planned. Derek washes the pans, and Stiles dries them while telling Derek about all the movies he’s going to watch. Derek washes the cutlery, while Stiles tells him about all the ways he’s going to prank Jackson now the guy is back in town.

And in between the drying and the telling, Stiles watches Derek. He watches the quirks of his lips, when he tries to suppress a smile. The little shakes of his head when he thinks Stiles is being an idiot. It all feels so domestic and Stiles wishes it could last forever.

He can’t believe he is so gone on this guy that he wants to be doing the dishes forever. He’s so fucked.

‘You want to watch the game?’ Stiles asks, hoping to make Derek stay a little longer.

‘Sure.’

They grab drinks and snacks and settle on the couch. But before Stiles can turn on the TV, Derek takes the remote and turns to face him. He looks a little nervous, eyebrows drawn together, shoulders tense, eyes wide.

‘I see it, you know. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.’

Shit. Derek knows. There is a reason Stiles only looks at him when Derek isn’t looking back. Or that’s what he thought.

Stiles jumps off couch and starts walking backwards towards the stairs.

‘I’m so sorry, dude. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m just gonna go upstairs and hide in my room for the rest of eternity. You can leave all that.’ He points at the food and drinks on the coffee table. ‘I’m gonna need it later to help forget this ever happened. Bye.

He races up the stairs, slams his bedroom door behind him, and drops face down onto the mattress, leaving a stunned Derek on the couch.

He’s just starting on the new planning for this summer, which will mainly involve avoiding Derek, when there’s a knock on his door. He groans into his pillow. He’d hoped the guy would leave, but it seems that Derek is planning on being nice.

‘Stiles?’

The door opens and he tenses a bit, waiting for the gentle let-down. Derek’s footsteps are soft and slow, like he’s approaching a scared animal. The mattress dips and a hand touches his shoulder, pulling a bit, urging him to sit up.

Stiles decides to burrow in a little deeper, hoping against hope the he’ll disappear into his sheets.

‘Stiles, I didn’t- I’m not uncomfortable when you look at me like that. I like it. And I- I wanted to tell you that I look at you the same way.’ Derek’s voice is soft, almost hesitant. His hand leaves Stiles’ shoulder, but he doesn’t get up. He simply waits for him to react.

When he realizes what exactly it is Derek is saying, Stiles scrambles to sit up.

‘Really?’

Derek nods. One corner of his mouth quirks up in a shy smile. He didn’t even know Derek could do shy.

‘Holy shit,’ he breathes. He’s frozen for one more second, letting the fact that this is real sink in. Then he throws himself on top of him, nearly making them tumble to the floor. But Derek saves them, catching Stiles and twisting his body under him so they land on the mattress.

He looks down at Derek, looks at the face of the man he’s in love with. He hadn’t really believed it when Derek had said he looked at him the same way. But as he lowers his lips Derek’s, he sees that those are definitely heart-eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
